Jasper's birthday
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: It's jasper's birthday, and alice has meticulously planned a special night for them, but jasper was asked out for a guys night with edward.. hmm.. what will alice do to get his attention? POSSIBLE 3SUM IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS!  smut/lemons/bondage a/j/e
1. Chapter 1

heyyy loyal reader XD i'm soo sorry for not updating my other stories, i just need some inspiritation. anywayss... if you can provide me with anything that can inspire me, like a song, or a picture, then please please please review it for me. also, check out my other bondage stuff for jasper alice at my homepage :D still reading? GREAT. okayy, so i just want you guys to know that you are the most amazing fans ever:D thanks for reviewing. btw, i will update if i recieve 25 review for this story's chapter ONE.

IT'S MY JASPER'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!

I went shopping last week for lingerie etc for my special husband, and i was about to enter his study when i heard him talking inside, prolly on the phone, to someone. I decided to wait outside and respect his privacy, but low and behold, i found myself eavesdropping anyways.

" oh thank you edward, yea, i know alice has something planned, obviously? she always plan ahead" pause..." yea dinner sure, time?" pause " okay, so 6 pm,wait.. that's like in 10 minutes? okay, can i bring alice?" pause " okay, alright, bye." and he hangs up.

WHAT? WHO THE HELL DOES EDWARD THINK HE IS? NO ONE, AND I MEAN, NO ONE SHALL INTERFEAR WITH MY PLANS FOR MY JASPER! grrrrr.

suddenly, the giant mahogany door i was leaning against swung open.

" oh gosh, alice what are you doing outside? you know you can come in anytime right?"

" i was gonna do that, but then.. you see i dropped my stuff and i was gonna pack it nicely, so... "

" i wanna tell you something now" he smiles warmly and pulls me in.

Finally we end up at the end of the long room, he sits on his awesomely big leather chair and pulls me in his lap, then he covers me with his large jacket.

I knew he was going somewhere when his fingers slipped under my skirt and started rubbing me through my lace panties.

" you know, alice, edward called up to tell me he wants to treat me to dinner.. so.. erm.. i might be a little late tonight ... is that alright with you?"

I knew edward always had a crush on MY jasper, and i also knew he dumped bella for him. Poor girl, good thing jacob came along and sorta helped her get better.

" Jasper... but i ... "

" OKAY, IT'S SETTLED! thanks alice, i promise not to drink or smoke or flirt with anyone, and i most certainly will stick to the diet you meticulously prepared for me " he pushed me off his lap and rushed out.

wow, so much for loving and caring huh?

I decide to follow him to the restaurant, so i grabbed my tote bag and was out the door, trailing his car in a second. Jasper's car swerved around the corner and turned toward the direction of edward's house. It stopped there.


	2. Erotica

so so so verrrry sorry for not posting for such a long time, my computer was confiscated :/

anyways.. here's the next part!

APOV

Sometimes I wonder why i even put in so much effort planning for my dear husband, he.. well.. overlooked my efforts.

Tears ran down my face as i continued to follow Jasper's jag, it had made four turns at two junctions now. Finally, we reached Edward's apartment. Jasper got out of the car, and fixed his hair. He effing fixed his hair. I wiped more tears away from my eyes as i waited for him to get to the foyer and then seeing his back disapear into the lift.

Bella has brought me over to edward's apartment before so i slid out of my porsche, and followed quickly behind him. The annoyingly slow lift finallly(after an eternity) opened up and i made a right turn for edward's door. I saw that Jasper's shoes were . Edward has always been a neat freak anyways. however, the door was slightly ajar and the apartment was silent, so i took off my Louboutins and stepped in quietly. The door slams shut behind me and i could feel a pair of hands muffle my mouth while another pair tied my hands up.

JPOV

My phone was ringing again, disturbing my reading. I looked up from my book to see edward's caller ID.

" Hey Ed, sup?"

"Happy birthday Jazzhands!" he replied enthusiastically," so i was wondering if you could drop by my place, if you can say 'oh thank you edward' "

As my mind wondered what he had in mind, i followed his instructions. "oh thank you edward."

" Louder jazz, i'm sure alice is eavesdropping outside, and trust me you'd want to see what me and emmett planned out. trust me, it's good, and alice is involved " i could hear the smile on his face. But.. alice always celebrates with me... I pouted slightly.

"oh thank you edward, yea, i know alice has something planned, obviously? she always plan ahead." i said a little louder, hoping my wife sees i appreciate her efforts.

"I think she heard you. great! okay, so just come by my apartment yea? say "yea dinner sure, time?', pause, and then say 'okay, so 6 pm,wait.. that's like in 10 minutes? okay, can i bring alice?' maybe if you mention her she might understand."

"okay, so 6 pm,wait.. that's like in 10 minutes? okay, can i bring alice?"

" great, okay so i'll see you in ten."

" okay, alright, bye."

As i hung up, i noticed alice's hiding spot a little too obvious so i called her in.

Alice made up some excuse for lingering but I pretended i didn't know anything. After i made her "happy", i hurried out and drove over to ed's place. As I get in the car, i tousle my hair a bit to make sure i look like.. well.. me, then as i was driving, edward called again.

"Dude you know driving and answering the phone at the same time isn't safe right?" edward smirked, i could hear emmett's booming laughter in the back.

" THEN WHY DID YOU CALL? KNOWING IT WASN'T DAMN SAFE?" i yelled back, slightly annoyed

" okay okay take a chill pill. Is she following?"

" yep" i popped the p.

"okay, good, my door's open."then he hung up.

When i got upstairs, edward and emmett explained that they were gonna give me the best cake ever... smeared all over alice, and then i get to eat it off her. Do they even think about her consent? And she's a lady! I must respect her, because I love her... But it does sound kind of.. maybe.. _erotic.._

i could hear Alice's shoes clicking deliciously on the floor now, and wait.. she's.. crying? OH GOSH. WHAT HAVE I DONE? I MADE HER CRY.. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT AND I'M...

Emmett gives me a tight slap over my back and pulls me behind the door, awaiting my wife.

Alice walks in and looks around in curiosity."NOW." emmett urgently whispers.

I pounce behind my wife and uses my left hand to cover her mouth while holding her close to me with my right hand.

" shh.. it's okay honey, it's me, it's okay, don't scream,, the boys just wanted you to be involved in my birthday." I whispered against her neck as emmett restraint her with pink fluffy handcuffs. Must be rosalie's.. well at least they don't hurt my Alice, or IMMA KILL EMMETT.

She whimpered slightly and relaxed against me, rubbing her perfectly rounded ass against my... well.. jasper junior. I.. or he, jumped and stood at attention behind alice's back, rubbing against her in return, as if to say that he loves her. Of course he does. well.. so do i. i smiled at the memory of alice nicknaming him jasper junior.. ahh wonderful times...

Alice was then blindfolded and led to a guest room, modified into one with handcuff links and rings and a bed with hooks that you could attach to. This must have cost them alot!

emmett and edward then pushed us in and closed the door.

" Have fun you too!" emmett laughed. "OH. and PLAY SAFE! " he then proceeded to slide condom under the door. hah! play safe, says the guy who has like.. 5 kids.

I made my wife comfortable first, as i undid her blindfold and sat her on the bed.

"Jasper.. i thought.. you... "Alice sobbed.

"I know, I'm soooo sorry i made my darling cry, I'm soo sorry alice.." I put her close to my chest and i rub her back. Her scent was delicious, like honey and vanilla.

"well.. since we're already here.. why not have some fun?" She smirked. ahh.. my perfect little pixie.. always finding the good in every situation.

" sure.. but let me check for cameras or sound recorders first." I said, recalling my first sexual encounter with alice, being recorded by emmett and then they laughed at me for giving alice a rubdown before we.. erm.. did it.

" oh yea.. i remember that time..." she giggled.

I surveyed the room. BANG. I SEE A CAMERA.

" GAME OVER SUCKERS!" i said into the camera and turned it off.

From downstairs, i here emmet's loud voice. " DAYUM. HE FOUND THE CAMERA!"

" hahaha, okay now where wer..." i turned around to see a very naked alice, her legs wide open facing my, her beautiful breasts jutting out like small hills from between her legs( from my point of view, or where i'm standing). I could see her beautiful wet flower, glistening and already wide for me.

" ughh.. alice love..." i moaned out, my hand automatically going to my crotch, trying to control the bulging monster.

" mmmmm jazzzzpurrrrrrr.. ohhhhhh" she begged in return.

Just then, my 11' cock broke through my jean zipper and stood erect , pointing at alice's direction. I felt a small warming wave haze through my lower half as my cockhead oozes a translucent stream of viscous liquid.

check out my other stories! i can only write so much for this one because i'm doing a mass update today.. but anyways... tell me what you want to see happen, or if there's nothing to say, just comment JASPER IS AWESOME AND I LOVE YOUR STORIES! thanks!

remember, ten more reviews for another chapter!


End file.
